It All Started With A Dreadful Walk-In
by lostatheart1995
Summary: Sally walks in on Percy and Annabeth. Rated T I truly suck at summaries, but please still give my story a try. Changed title from 'A Dreadful Walk-In' to 'It All Started With A Dreadful Walk-In'
1. Didn't Expect THAT

**So... I obviously don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Hero's of Olympus, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I truly hope there are no grammar or spelling mistakes. English is my second language. So have fun reading!**

Sally's POV:

When Sally got home, her first thought was that Percy said Annabeth was going to come over. However Sally didn't see any signs that the teenagers were here. _"So? They probably went out, nothing to worry about" _Paul assumed.

Paul and her had their weekly date-night. They came home earlier than usually, because the movie they wanted to see was already sold out. So here they were standing in the hallway, Paul made his way to the bedroom. And Sally started going slowly towards the kitchen, however she stopped as soon as she heard music, more specific classic rock, coming from Percy's room. She knew that Percy and Annabeth didn't go out.

The last few months Sally was getting more suspicious and uncomfortable whenever Annabeth came over.

Annabeth was a smart girl Sally was aware of that, but she was still a teenage girl and Percy's girlfriend, which was the reason it got complicated in Sally's mind. It just didn't sit right with her, them being in the same room together with the door closed. So now Annabeth and Percy weren't allowed to be in the room alone together. In Sally's mind they were allowed to be everywhere together as long there wasn't a bed around and no people.

So naturally she was more than curious to what was going on on her son's bedroom at the moment. When Sally reached the door, she hesitated. She was caught between the thought _"Maybe it would be better she didn't know what was happening behind that door?" _and_ "Maybe they were just doing homework?"_. The second was probably the less likely one. But when she opened the door, she still wasn't prepared to see **THAT.**

Annabeth was on top of Percy, they clothes were shattered all around the room. Sally could only manage to squeak and run out of the room and slam the door shut. Paul watched Sally closely as she shakily stuttered the words _"Bed, Naked, Annabeth, Percy, Top",_ before she went back into the room.

Nobody's POV:

Where currently the two teenagers were in the middle of the room looking for their clothes. Percy was already wearing his pants and looking for his shirt before he realized he wasn't wearing one in the first place, when Annabeth came over. Who was only in her shorts desperately looking for her bra, that's when Sally entered for the second time.

Annabeth's POV:

Annabeth hid behind Percy, her face as red as a tomato if not redder. A few minutes passed in silence before Paul also came in the room probably wondering what was going on, that's when Sally spoke the first time, _"I want you both dressed and in the living room in two minutes"._ Annabeth analyzed Sally's voice. It was distance, slightly cold and most definitely shocked, like she just couldn't bring herself to believe what she walked in on.

Annabeth took at least another minute and a nudge from Percy before she realized that Sally had been calling her name. Her face slowly appeared behind Percy, facing Sally, her body still behind him and her chest pressed into his back,because to her discomfort, she was still only in her shorts. She thought she most definitely could die from embarrassment when she saw that Sally had picked up her bra and handed it to her. But Annabeth couldn't bring herself to move, so Percy had to take her bra from his mother.

Annabeth noticed a slight rosy blush rising on Percy's face as his mother and stepfather left the room. The first words were spoken, after Percy put on some shirt he found in his messy closet and Annabeth was just pulling her top over her head.

_"I'm so sorry... I thought for sure they were going to be out for more than a few hours, they usually are. Annabeth, are you okay? You look like Piper when she found out Drew had stolen her diary"_

Was he for real, his parents just walked in on them.

_"No! I'm not okay! Percy, your mother just saw me naked, she saw us doing it. The woman, who is like a mother to me saw something, which probably scarred her. I don't think I will ever be able to look into her face again"_

_"Annabeth, I think your overreacting. I mean sure it was embarrassing but hey it's not like the end of the world. She'll get over It"_

_"Percy, I... I think we should go now. You know your mother said that we-"_

_"Yeah,sure..."_

Annabeth watched Percy as he left the room, he looked like he wasn't finished talking, slightly distracted. And as they reached the door to the living room, he most definitely looked nervous. Annabeth dreaded going threw that door

She liked Sally a lot actually, like the loving mother she never came to know. And now the same woman probably thought that Annabeth was easy and some kind of slut. Annabeth didn't want that, she wanted Sally to like her. Percy and her only started being intimate like that a few weeks ago. She knew it was right, she was ready and she really did trust him with her life. But most importantly she loved him with all her heart, so much that it actually physically hurt her when they were not together.

Annabeth seriously thought she might have a heart attack as she took her first steps into the living room. Paul sat somewhat relaxed in one armchair, whereas Sally was pacing up and down in the middle of the room. Annabeth took the scene in before, she was ripped out of her thoughts by Percy's _"mom"_. His voice was low, barley existent, almost a whisper.

That was when she drew the conclusion that her last thoughts had been incredibly selfish. She never once thought about how this must be for Percy. This had to be at least as terrifying and nerve-wracking for him as it was for her. They both had absolutely no clue on how Sally was going to react.

_"Why don't you guys take a seat on the couch? I'll make some tea and then we'll talk"_ Sally said, her voice still distance but not as cold as before. Annabeth watched her as she made tea and her mind drifted to the first time she met her and how she acted when she found out about Percy and her.

She was supportive, so maybe this wasn't going to be bad and the end of the world. And just maybe Annabeth did slightly overreact before.

_"So... Let's talk about what happened here today, shall we?"_ Sally's words rang in her head like a never ending echo. They were going to have to talk about it, just at the thought Annabeth wanted to pale and blush simultaneously. This was going to be a long night.

**Ok, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed my little story. I seriously have no idea where I'm taking this Story. I might continue, make it into a real story or a two-shot or something like that. If there are any mistakes please tell and please Review, obstructive criticism welcome! But try to be kind I'm just a girl on vacation who managed to get sick. And also tell me some of your ideas :-) **


	2. A Rather Big Reddish Mark

**So, I'm still sick, which means I have nothing better to do with my time than to write another chapter. There's a lot more talking going on in this one, so tell me how you like that. And sorry if they are OOC**

Sally's POV:

When Sally saw the two teenagers in the room, she didn't know what to say at first. Annabeth seemed to look everywhere except Sally. Annabeth was such a nice girl. Sally was happy that Percy had found her, but the revelation of them having sex did hit her hard. She knew that Percy and Annabeth loved each other but they were just sixteen. Sally didn't experience the urge to become a grandmother yet.

Sally took a seat opposite the two. They were sitting awkwardly on the couch, Percy was fudging around in his seat. Annabeth on the other hand was trying to straighten out her top but failing miserable at the task. The only thing Sally couldn't comprehend was Paul, he seemed relaxed and slightly amused. Somewhat like he he'd expected it or at least something like that to happen. That annoyed Sally a bit, so she send him a scolding glare before she tried calmly to start up the conversation.

{_**Sally**_, _Annabeth_, _Percy, **Paul**_}

**_"So... Let's talk about what happened here today, shall we?"_**

_"Do we have to, mom? I mean, come on we all know what happened... Can't we just move on, not making this more awkward that it has to be"_

_**"No, Percy. And if you don't want to talk about it, then maybe you're not ready to partake in such a activity?"**_  
**_"...ahm, mom!"_**

_"Wow, seaweed brain, great comeback"_

**_"So! Percy, Annabeth, I do hope you two were being safe, because I'm to young to be a grandma"_**

_"Yeah, mom..."_

**_"But just to be safe... Condoms aren't 100% effective and can always break. Annabeth, dear, are you alright? Do you need something? You look rather pale"_**

_"No! I'm fine. It's just, we don't..."_

**_"OH! Oh, but then what do you use?"_**

_"Annabeth is on the pill, right?"_

_"Oh gods! Yes, Percy"_

**_"Ok, that's ahm... smart, Annabeth"_**

_"Thanks... Sally"_

**_"So, now the next thing that we're going to talk about is: Percy you are grounded. Don't try to talk your way out of it. I told you that you and Annabeth are not to be in your room alone together, when nobody's home. I trusted you, when you told me that Annabeth was coming over and you misused that trust"_**

_"For how long?"_

**_"Don't know yet. But good point. How long has this been going on? Being honest will help reduce your punishment probably"_**

_"justafewweeks"_

_"**That was a bit rushed, Annabeth. And really, not longer?"**_

_"No, mom. We didn't do it while at camp. I mean I wish but sadly we didn't. But we did do other st- Ouch!"_

_"Percy! Shut up!"_

**_"Percy, that was more information than I needed"_**

_"So the rule that Annabeth and I are not allowed to be in the same room is still active?"_

**_"Yes. I still don't want you to have sex, especially under my roof. Your just too young in my opinion... I think we could use a break from this conversation. Annabeth, I'm assuming you're staying for dinner? I think we'll order some in, I don't feel like doing any cooking. You two can go to Percy's room. But the door says open!"_**

That was most definitely the most awkward conversation she had ever experienced, however Sally still came to the conclusion that she would have a separate talk with Annabeth. Percy with Paul, even if they didn't want to. Sally knew that Annabeth had to talk to someone grownup about this and also that her mother and stepmother were not here for that task. She didn't care that it was going to be awkward and embarrassing, it had to be done.

Annabeth POV:

Annabeth was standing in the middle of Percy's room now, not knowing if she should take a seat on Percy's bed. It felt strange now, after that talk. Which would have been not as embarrassing if Percy had kept his mouth shut. He was definitely going to blame this on his ADHD. She decided the chair was the safer one. She didn't want to be in that bed what if Sally came in? Percy looked at her intensely as she sat down.

_"You really thinking my mom would mind you sitting on the bed. The door is open, we're doing nothing wrong right now"_

_"it's just weird, ok? Your mom is way to nice by the way. Think about what would have happened if my dad caught us"_

_"I'd be dead right now. Remember how he reacted when you told him we were dating?"_

_"Oh yes! It was like he went from liking you to 'if you ever touch my daughter anywhere besides her hands I will most definitely end your life'. It was funny how fast his expression changed"_

_"For you maybe. If you didn't realize, I was trying to hide behind after that. Didn't work though, I'm just to tall and handsome"_

He winked at her. Just his stupid comment and wink made her meld. She wasn't like that. She didn't giggle or at least she didn't used to. But now somehow he changed that. It annoyed her to the end and yet she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The only real problem was that Percy knew quite to well what he was doing to her.

That's why he made his way to her and kissed her. A slow, innocent kiss. How could he be trying to be romantic right now after that talk, which wasn't even finished yet. Sometimes she really did wonder what was going on in his mind. He pulled her up to kiss her again. This time with more force, more passion but it ended as quickly as the first.

He sat down on the chair, which was previously claimed by Annabeth, and pulled her in his lap. _"You know everything will be fine and back to normal. My mother likes you too much to let something like this get in the way"_ he said before pressing his lips on her again.

That kiss was less than innocent, it drew her in. Made her crave for more as Percy started to kiss down her neck, finding _that_ sensitive spot. He nibbled on it making her moan and him smirk. Annabeth's mind had official gone down hill, she didn't even care that the door was open. Her mind was just on Percy and his lips as she trailed her hands up his shirt and over his six-pack. He soon attacked her lips again, his tongue begging for entrance. He soon gained dominance but she didn't care, she was to focused on his left hand stroking up and down her thigh. But suddenly Percy jumped up, making her fall down onto the ground. As she stood up, she swa Paul standing in the doorway with an embarrassing look on his face.

Her face became red as he spoke: _**"Dinner is here. Why don't you get yourselves cleaned up and come to the kitchen? It's Chinese if anyone's interested"**_

_"Always interrupted"_ Percy commented as he left the room. Annabeth checked herself in the mirror in the hallway, where she spotted a rather big reddish mark on her neck. Percy gave her a hickey and a big one at that. '_He was the biggest idiot on the planet'_ she thought to herself, during her short walk to the kitchen, hoping that it wasn't as noticeable as Annabeth believed it to be. But by the pointed looks on her neck from Sally and Paul, she knew it was. She hit Percy on the shoulder, taking the seat next to him. _"Sorry"_ he muttered with absolutely no regret at all.

**Please review, tell me what you thought about and if there are any mistakes! :-)**


	3. Us Just Talking

**I know I haven't updated in a while but here it goes chapter number three. Hope you guys like it!**

Annabeth POV:

Dinner wasn't as bad as Annabeth made it out to be. Sally and Paul didn't even make any comments about her neck, Percy on the other hand tried from time to take time. She was pretty sure he did that to see her blush. He always said that she looked cute while blushing, but now wasn't the time. Either he didn't seemed to care or he was to ignorant to get it.

Right now they were all sitting at the table and that's when Annabeth got a bad feeling. She noticed that Sally was quiet and Paul looked pale. Annabeth had never seen Paul pale. After a while Sally spoke, **_"Annabeth, darling why don't you go into the living room. I'll be right after you"_**

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows and tried to inject, _"What about Perc-"_

**_"Paul and Percy will have a talk in his room, while we talk in the living room. I just want to say something to Percy before that , ok?"_**

Annabeth nodded as she left the room, feeling a little tense. Sally and her were going to talk alone. She didn't get why. Was that even necessary, to talk to the girl your son is sleeping with. Annabeth didn't think so. But Sally seemed quite sat on them having a conversation. Sally entered room and sat down next to her...

{_**Sally,** Annabeth, Percy, **Paul**_}

Sally's POV:

**_"Percy, I want you to talk to Paul about this. I know talking about sex is awkward but I think a man to man or rather a man to boy talk is necessary"_**

_"Seriously, mom? A man to boy talk?"_

**_"That's not the point Percy. I just wanted to ask you something about Annabeth?"_**

_"Why?"_

**_"You know I like Annabeth, right? I just wanted to know if she was okay?"_**

_"With what?"_

**_"Percy... Paul don't laugh!"_**

_"Oh! You mean with us, our relationship"_

**_"Yes"_**

_"Yeah, I think so. We haven't really talked about it or a lot at all these past weeks"_

**_"...well, I'll leave now so you can talk and don't just pretend. I will know if you guys are lying, I always do"_**

As Sally made her way to the couch she didn't know what she was going to say. Annabeth was trying to cover her neck with hair as Sally sat down beside her. She really didn't want Annabeth to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable but she knew that that was exactly what the girl in front of her was feeling.

**_"Annabeth, I know you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you. It's because I care about you and I know you can't talk to your mother or stepmother about this. But Annabeth your sixteen and sex is a big step, I just want to make sure you are prepared for it and the consequences emotionally. Did you try talking to your stepmother about it?"_**

_"She asked me if Percy and I were having sex. I said no she put me on the pill just in case. Sally, you don't have to talk to me about this. Really it's okay. I'm fine."_

**_"I know I don't have to, I want to. Percy told me you guys haven't talked about it yet or a lot at all. Are you sure you are alright?"_**

_"I don't regret it if that's what you're asking. I love and trust him. But ever since then the relationship has kind of become almost just physical. And I don't mean the sex I mean in general we don't talk like we used to anymore. It just changed, I'm sorry this must be weird and awkward for you"_

**_"A little yes but not that bad. You know about the relationship being more physical, that happens. But you have to talk about it, find a balance"_**

_"Ahm, it's just with school and everything we hardly get alone time to talk or anything really, so everything just seems so rushed, when we do. And I don't know why"_

**_"Annabeth, it's fine you are not supposed to know everything but you have to talk to Percy about this. It's important in a committed relationship to talk"_**

Sally smiled at Annabeth opening up. They continued to talk for a little while before Percy interrupted with the message that he wanted to spend a little with Annabeth before she had to go. Sally watched Annabeth as she made her way to Percy. When she looked back at her, she mouthed _'talk'_

**_"So was everything fine with you and Annabeth?"_**

**_"Yes, she is a lovely girl. You know Paul, I'm tired. So I think I'll go to bed early tonight. And thank you for talking to Percy. Goodnight!"_**

With that Sally made her was to the bedroom. She deserved a goodnight sleep after today.

Annabeth POV:

Annabeth was laying in Percy's arms thinking about how to approach the subject of their relationship tactful. When Percy started talking.

_"You know my mom asked me if you were okay with our relationship"_

_"And?"_

_"Are you? Okay I mean? I know sex is supposed to be different for girls. I don't want to pressure you or something. You know I love you and it wouldn't matter to me if we didn't. It's just you didn't want to talk about it and that's not really like you"_

_"Percy, I'm fine, great actually. I love having sex with you. But I did miss this"_

_"What?"_

_"Us just talking. The last few weeks it was like everytime we saw each other, we basically jumped each other. I was just getting a little bit insecure about us. Worried we couldn't handle this entire relationship... Sorry"_

_"Don't apologize Annabeth. I love you, you are the most important part of my life"_

_"I love you too"_

Nobody's POV:

The two teenagers didn't realize that Paul was standing there, overhearing there little conversation. He really didn't want to ruin there moment but he knew Annabeths curfew was almost here.

**_"Sorry to interrupt but Annabeth your curfew. Percy why don't you give Annabeth a ride. I'm tired, just try not to crash" _**Paul said while give Percy the key. He heard the door open and close as he got into bed. The last thing he said before drifting of to sleep was an I love you to his beloved wife.

**So... please people review!**

**And thank you:**

***Oceans Where My Feet May Fail**

***Harley-Quinn38999**

***dogbiscuit1967**

***Ya Wlouldn't Understand**

***angrybirds4819**

***Sora Loves Rain**

***cokeerr**

***ishippercabeth1234**

**Oh and ps I haven't decided what to do with this story but I might continue it so that the next chapter is another big event.**

**If I do I have two ideas 1. Fall Formal, 2. Haloween Party**

**So you guys can pick tell me which one you like better**

**So... Bye :)**


End file.
